bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Sharaku
Sharaku are a species that are native to the Isle of Shakaz. History The Sharaku ruled their island in peace and prosperity alongside the Torika for aeons until the Makuta known only as [[The Dark Lord|''"The Dark Lord"]] arrived and took control over the island, enslaving the Torika and turning the Sharaku into soldiers. Many Sharaku did not oppose the takeover at first, and thus kept their noble social standing. Almost all of them were required to serve at the various fortresses built by the Torika; and a select group of eight Sharaku, all completely evil, were trained to be the personal servants of ''"The Dark Lord" at his Stronghold. When the civil war on Zakaz began, the Sharaku became divided over support of the various factions of Skakdi. Considering that the two islands have always been important allies and trading partners, some Sharaku even went to Zakaz to support one faction or another in their war effort. Also, as not all the Sharaku supported "The Dark Lord" or were pleased with his regime, they had begun to form plans with the Torika of retaking their homeland and returning it to self-government, following the death of the vile Makuta and the subsequent collapse of Shakaz into anarchy. It is hoped that if the Zakaz Civil War resolves itself, then the two islands can both return to their former statuses. Many Torika have been dragged away from Shakaz to be used as slave labor in other Brotherhood areas, and Sharaku are often conscripted to supervise these work gangs. Abilities & Traits Sharaku tend to be two to three bio tall, with armored bodies, broad chests, long arms and legs, and large feet. Their musculature and size can vary considerably. The Terra Nui Sharaku were roughly the size of Toa, with lighter armor and leaner bodies; whereas [[The Dark Lord's Team|''"The Dark Lord"'s Team]] were more heavily armored, powerfully built, and very tall. In particular, the giant Zakarath was considered to be a perfect physical specimen among his species, at least as far as his master, ''"The Dark Lord", was concerned. Sharaku almost always have complete control over their inner powers and elemental powers after their transformation, with Ruhktar being the only exception ever recorded. There are a wide range of Sharaku powers, similar to the Skakdi, although Sharaku lack the optical powers bestowed upon their "cousins" by Spiriah. Elemental Powers Sharaku come in all types of elements and powers, similar to Toa, and their powers are often superior to Toa's as well. Tools There is no set type of weapon used by the Sharaku. Unlike Torika, who typically carry tools only on Shakaz, Sharaku use a wide variety of weaponry. They tend to prefer melee weapons over projectile weapons, but will use whatever they can get their claws on. Social Structure & Interactions As they occupy the highest rungs in the Shakaz social ladder, Sharaku tend to be wealthy and powerful. Once a Torika becomes a Sharaku, they are able to earn significantly more money and prestige, often benefiting their Torika kindred in the process. Before "The Dark Lord" took control, Shakaz was governed by a council of nobles who ruled over various fiefs, similar to Zakaz's clan system. Under the rule of "The Dark Lord", this system was kept, but after his death, it collapsed as various groups tried to seize control over the entire island. The Sharaku treatment of Torika is highly variable, and can be either a love or hate relationship. Most Sharaku either accept Torika as fellow members of society or are indifferent to them, and some embrace the Torika as their own kind with love and respect, although, in the case of Tharaka, this was rather dramatic. There are relatively few Sharaku that are completely evil, so there are few who dislike or hate Torika, or view them as inferior beings. In particular, Veirmoc's hatred of Torika was rather extreme and may have had to do with his superiority complex. Known Sharaku *Aitrex, a Sharaku that was part of Project: Shadow Warrior. *Terra Nui Sharaku *[[The Dark Lord's Team|''"The Dark Lord"'s Team]] (All Deceased) Trivia *This sub-species was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Ballom. Appearances *Nothing Personal'' *''The Power Within'' *''The Strength Unbound'' *''The Balance Reborn'' See Also *Gallery:Sharaku Category:Species Category:Torika Category:Sharaku Category:Ballom Category:Zahaku